Harry Potter e o Segredo de Hermione
by Raye Minamino
Summary: Harry vai descobrir um grande segredo de sua amiga Hermione e fará de tudo para proteger esse segredo.
1. O Aniversário de Harry

Nesse fic, Harry vai descobrir um grande segredo de sua amiga Hermione e fará de tudo para proteger esse segredo.

Pode-se notar que, com o decorrer da história, rola um climinha entre o Harry e a Mione -.

Aventura, ação e romance. Dúvidas, sugestões, críticas me mandem um e-mail.

Ah! Outra coisa... aqui o Sírius não morre... senão ficaria sem-graça... Não concordam...

**Harry Potter e o Segredo de Hermione**

_Por Raye Minamino_ **O Aniversário de Harry**

Era um dia como todos os outros na rua dos Alfeneiros nº4. Harry Potter vivia com os Dursley, e como sempre seus tios e seu primo lhe perturbavam.

Estava perto de Harry fazer aniversário, iria fazer 15 anos. Deveria ser o seu melhor aniversário, afinal, só se faz 15 anos uma vez na vida. No entanto, Harry não se importava muito, pois sabia que de nada valeria muito, pois seus tios nunca ligavam para seu aniversário.

Harry estava na calada da noite fazendo seu dever de casa, quando Edwiges começou a se debater em sua gaiola.

Moleque, faça essa droga de ave calar a boca! Será que você não sabe que já passam das 2 da manhã??!!- gritou tio Válter batendo com sua mão pesada na porta do quarto de Harry.

Harry imediatamente abriu a gaiola de Edwiges que começou a voar pelo quarto até Harry abrir a janela. Harry pode escutar direito: "2 HORAS DA MANHÂ!" pensou ele. Não tinha reparado como o tempo tinha se passado tão rápido. Era seu aniversário, estava fazendo 16 anos. Estava contente, pois ele sabia que dali há um ano faria 17 e logo estaria livre dos Dursleye. Então, em voz baixa, cantou uma curta canção de aniversário.

Harry estava deitado em sua cama cantando a canção, quando algo entrou desesperadamente em seu quarto. Ele pulou de susto, seu coração acelerou. Então, pegou uma lanterna e iluminou a coisa que tinha lhe assustado. Era Errol, a velha coruja dos Weasley. Em sua pata tinha um embrulho com uma carta que dizia:

_Caro Harry,_

_Feliz aniversário meu amigo, que diria em, 16 anos! Harry espero que goste do meu presente. É um estebilhoscópio, ele permite você olhar através das coisas, como as paredes._

_Harry, eu estou passando as minhas férias no Japão. Nossa! Aqui tem coisas incríveis!O seu presente eu comprei aqui._

_Harry, você sabia que os bruxos daqui tem poderes elementares! Sabe, fogo, terra, ar, água, amor e etc. Muito legal!!!_

_Harry, você já recebeu a lista de material desse ano? Se já, você viu como é grande?? Vai ser bem duro esse ano, hein?_

_Espero que os trouxas estejam te tratando bem._

_Feliz Aniversário de novo Harry!_

_Rony_

_P.S: Mamãe, papai, Gina, Jorge, Fred, Percy, Carlinhos e Gui estão mandando parabém também._

Harry abriu o embrulho. Pode ver por ele seu tio Válter roncando. Ele gostou do presente e principalmente da carta. Harry adorava os Wealey. Em especial Rony, pois era um de seus melhores amigos em Hogwarts.

Outra coruja apareceu em seu quarto. Ela era muito bonita. Tinha uma cor parda e os olhos eram prateados. Ela estava carregando um embrulho. Assim que soltou o pacote, olhou atentamente para Harry e saiu. Era de Hagrid. Harry se lembrou do presente que recebeu dele em seu 13º aniversário. Lembrou que Hagrid tinha lhe dado "O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros" e que o livro começou a andar pelo seu quarto. Harry teve um pouco de medo de abrir o presente, mas mesmo assim abriu. Era uma luva que servia para pegar o pomo de ouro nos jogos de quadribol. A luva era de couro com um bordado escrito Grifinória. Harry tinha adorado o presente. Pela 1ªvez, Hagrid não tinha lhe enviado algo que fosse vivo, mordesse e andasse. No fundo da caixa tinha uma carta:

_Caro Harry_

_Feliz Aniversário!!_

_Espero que tenha gostado do presente. Afinal, este, com certeza, não vai lhe dar trabalho. Desta vez, espero que tenha sido o presente certo._

_Os trouxas estão te tratando bem? Espero que sim!_

_Hagrid_

_P.S: Vá se preprando, pois as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas não vão ser fácil. A propósito, espero que já tenha feito o dever._

Harry divertiu-se com a carta de Hagrid. Realmente, aquele tinha sido o presente certo, comparado com os que ele tinha lhe dado em seus outros aniversários.

O próximo presente que Harry tinha recebido foi de Sirius Black. Tinha ganhado de seu padrinho uma pena prateada que tinha sido de seu pai. A carta dizia:

_Caro Harry._

_Feliz Aniversário meu querido afilhado! Espero que tenha gostado da pena prateada que foi de seu pai. Ele tinha me dado esta pena, quando estávamos nos formando em Hogwarts. Eu pensei e achei melhor que isto ficasse para você a partir de agora._

_De seu padrinho,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S: Lembre-se, quando precisar é só me chamar._

Harry se emocionou ao receber aquele presente de seu padrinho. De seu pai, ele já possuía a Capa de Invisibilidade. Agora, a Caneta Prateada que também fora ser dele.

Harry também tinha recebido a carta de Hogwarts, com a lista de material. Só achava estranho que não tivesse recebido nada de Hermione. Nenhuma carta pelo menos. A garota também era uma de seus melhores amigos na escola. E junto dela e de Rony, tinha passado por grandes aventuras de toda a sua vida. Sempre quando pensava nela se sentia estranho. Mas por quê? Ela era a sua melhor amiga, a conhecia já iria fazer cinco anos. Sempre pensava nela e em Rony. Mas agora era diferente, sempre quando ela se passava por sua mente ele sentia seu corpo faiscando.

E quanto a Edwiges? Fazia meia hora que tinha saído e não voltava. Harry começava a se preocupar, pois não era do hábito da coruja ficar mais de dez minutos fora de sua gaiola. Quando olhou para a janela para ver se voltava, Edwiges apareceu, e assim, ela pousou na janela. Edwiges trazia consigo um pacote grande. Harry logo abriu o pacote. Era de Hermione. Ele ficou nervoso provavelmente era outro livro. Abriu o pacote era algo diferente do que ela costumava dar. Bom, para dizer a verdade, era diferente do que costumavam te dar. Ela tinha lhe dado uma espada! Harry se assustou com o presente que a amiga havia lhe dado. Bom, no momento, o melhor era esconder aquele e os outros presentes para que os Dursley não achassem. Se tio Valter visse aquela espada, iria morrer do coração. Errol havia trazido um pacote com um pequeno bolo que a senhora Weasley havia mandado. Harry estava dando uma última olhada na espada que Hermione havia lhe dado, quando um papel caiu. Era uma carta de Hermione e Harry se apressou para lê-la:

_Caro Harry,_

_Feliz Aniversário Harry! Muitos anos de vida! Atualmente, estou passando as férias aqui na Grécia. É muito legal. Dá para aprender muito com os bruxos daqui. A mitologia deles é bastante interessante. Você acredita que tinha uma rainha, Helena, que era tão célebre sua beleza, que por este motivo, foi causada a guerra de Tróia? Sabe como se chamava a filha dessa rainha? Hermione!! Não é D? Eu li isso em "Histórias da Guerra de Tróia". E não é só isso. A deusa do amor, Vênus, tinha uma filha com o deus da guerra, Marte. Ela também se chamava Hermione!!!! Eu li isso em "História de Deuses e Deusas"!! Ah! Eu passei uma semana com o Vítor! Ele me recebeu super bem e disse que gostava mim! Nossa, eu fiquei muito envergonhada! Gostou do presente? Espero que sim! Foi duro arranjar ele para você! Mas não me pergunte por quê ou aonde eu o arranjei por que eu não vou responder!! Eu apenas quis dar um presente diferente dos outros. Bom, vou ficando por aqui. Tchau_!

_Hermione_

_P.S.1: Você viu o tamanho da lista de material para este ano? Finalmente vamos poder estudar mais!_

_P.S.2: Não sei por quê, mas me afeiçoei pela Hermione, filha de Helena!_

Harry tinha ficado muito feliz pela carta da amiga. Realmente, aquele tinha sido um presente diferente dos outras que ela tinha dado. Mas sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, quando ela falou sobre sua visita para Vítor Krum. Ele guardou os presentes e foi dormir.

_(CONTINUA...)_

N.A: E aí, o que acharam? Eu quero reviews em...


	2. Uma Visita Muito Inesperada

Aí vai o segundo capitulo!!!!

**Uma Visita Muito Inesperada**

Eram 09:10 da manhã, quando Harry pulou da cama com os gritos de tio Valter. Ele sentou-se na mesa e recebeu o resto da torta que Tia Petúnia havia feito.

Tio Valter estava assistindo ao jornal e Harry apenas escutava.

"_Aconteceu!_

_Avião que partia da Grécia e que transportava 80 pessoas cai no Mar Mediterrâneo. Não há sinal de sobreviventes."_

Harry se preocupou, afinal, sua amiga Hermione poderia estar lá. Ela não quis pensar, apenas torcia para que ela não estivesse lá.

Que piloto idiota, como ele pode se distrair enquanto está pilotando um avião?! – resmungou tio Valter.

Harry foi para seu quarto apreciar os presentes que havia ganhado. Assim que entrou, a gaiola de Edwiges e a janela estavam abertas. A coruja tinha escapado. Harry se desesperou. Onde ela podia estar agora? "Bom, devia estar se sentindo presa e foi dar uma volta", pensou Harry. Ele então se deitou e começou a pensar em Hermione. Estava preocupado, com medo de que algo podia ter acontecido com a amiga. Tentou dormir um pouco, mais o sentimento de perda o atormentava. Tinha que saber se ela estava bem. Ele então saiu para a sala. Quando chegou percebeu que tio Válter, tia Petúnia e Duda estavam sentadas no sofá, olhando para ele, com caras pálidas. Ele estranhou, por que estavam daquele jeito? Quando tio Válter lhe falou:

Mol... digo... Harry! Visita para você... – disse ele com voz trêmula.

Harry foi até o lugar onde estava a pessoa. Quando viu, não podia acreditar em quem era. Era um senhor de idade, que usava longas e exóticas roupas até o chão, tinha cabelos e barbas longas, grisalhas, uma aparência gentil e com um grande chapéu. Era o diretor da escola onde Harry e seus amigos estudavam: Alvo Dumbledore. Harry não podia acreditar. O que o diretor de Hogwarts estaria fazendo na casa dos Dursley? E o que queria com ele?

Olá Harry! Faz um ano, não? – disse o bondoso diretor e sorriu para o menino.

Dumbledore!!! O senhor aqui?! – disse o menino nervoso e, aparentemente, retribuiu o sorriso.

Vim aqui para justamente lhe falar algo muito sério! É sobre sua amiga Hermione. – disse Dumbledore e de um sorriso, sua face ficou mais séria.

O que tem ela? Ela está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Ela não... – Harry se desesperou, mas foi interrompido pelo diretor.

Acalme-se... Será que eu posso falar com você em particular?- perguntou o diretor e olhou para os Dursley, que empalideceram diante do olhar.

Claro, por favor, venha comigo...

Harry o levou para seu quarto. Também, era o único lugar onde podia conversar com ele, sem que os tios escutassem.

Então, o que o senhor queria falar da Hermione? – perguntou Harry com a voz trêmula – Não é sobre o acidente de avião que teve, não é?

Na verdade... é... – confirmou Dumbledore. Ele viu que Harry havia congelado com as palavras. – Mas não se preocupe. Não aconteceu nada com ela, nem com os pais. Ela nem no avião estava -.Harry ficou mais aliviado.

Então...

É sobre o que causou o acidente de avião. Não estou dizendo que foi ela que causou. De maneira nenhuma. Mas é algo ligado a ela... – disse o diretor – já falei com ela... e... bem... ela sabe do que estou dizendo. Bom, pelo menos soube quando falei sobre o ocorrido.

Me desculpe, mas eu não entendendo. – disse o menino

Bom isso quem vai ter que te dizer é ela. Pois é um segredo dela. Eu só vim aqui para lhe advertir de que, não importa o que aconteça, tem que ajudá-la até o final. Entendeu? Bom, estou vendo que não. Harry sabe a espada que ela lhe deu?

S... sim... – disse Harry com a voz trêmula. Como ele sabia que ela tinha lhe dado aquela espada?

Pois bem, use-a para protegê-la. Proteger o segredo. Isso é dever seu. Não só nesta vida, mas em outras também. Ela precisará de você Harry. Você não entende nada agora, mas entenderá. Bom, tenho que ir. Quanto a sua coruja... Não se preocupe, ela virá logo, com uma coisa para você. Ah! Feliz Aniversário Harry! – se despediu e desaparatou.

Harry não entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Mas se era para proteger algo que tinha a ver com sua amiga, iria proteger.

"O que será que ela vai trazer?" Perguntava Harry para si mesmo.

_(Continua...)_

_N.A: Esse foi curto, mas prometo que melhoro... reviews!!!!_


	3. A Toca

**Harry Potter e o Segredo de Hermione**

_3 - A Toca_

Harry acabou por cochilar, enquanto esperava por sua coruja. Sonhou com um lugar, onde tinha um jardim imenso, um castelo. Neste sonho também estavam Rony e Hermione. Rony estava com uma roupa engraçada, digamos, uma roupa que parecia dos magos das histórias. Hermione estava linda, vestia um belo vestido azul, que contornava seu corpo, ele possuía duas alças que eram prateadas como as flores que enfeitavam o vestido dela na região do busto e também das flores espalhadas pelo vestido. Só que mais ao fundo se via duas sombras. Pelas suas silhuetas se julgavam ser um homem e uma mulher, mas estava muito escuro e não dava para enxergar. Ele, Harry, estava muito elegante. Vestia um terno vinho com uma gravata dourada e seu manto, que cobria a roupa, era da mesma cor do terno. Neste sonho ele usava uma espada muito parecida com que Hermione tinha lhe dado e ela em suas mãos quando um uma criatura estranha atacou. Ele matou o monstro, mas uma sombra o envolveu.

O garoto acordou assustado, só que desta vez sua cicatriz não doía. Quando se deu conta sua coruja estava pousada na gaiola com outro embrulho. Harry foi até ela e pegou o embrulho, a colocou na gaiola e abriu o pacote. Dentro dele tinha uma corrente muito bonita. Ela era dourada e ele também pode notar de que o pingente era grande e redondo. Tinha detalhes em prata e pedrinhas vermelhas e tinha um H no centro em azul prateado. Ele abriu o pingente e do lado direito tinha um espelho, na esquerda havia desenhos que Harry achou muito bonito. Eram três símbolos, aliás, três animais: um unicórnio alado, um leão e um tigre. Era realmente algo magnífico. De dentro do embrulho tinha um bilhete anônimo que dizia:

_Cuide muito bem desta corrente, pois você irá precisar muito dela num futuro não muito distante._

Harry se assustou por um instante. Receber algo estranho de sabe-se lá de quem? Seria o que fosse, com certeza um dia ele iria acabar sabendo. Mais cedo, ou mais tarde. Ele guardou dentro do embrulho de veludo vinho e colocou por debaixo do colchão.

Em sua janela aparece uma coruja pequena e "empolgada". Harry consegue pegá-la com a mão e vê que é Errol, coruja de Rony. Em sua pata havia um bilhete:

_Harry,_

_Hoje á tarde iremos te buscar para você passar o restante das férias conosco, e se seus tios impedirem, vão se ver com o papai. É que eu acabei de voltar do Japão e quero te mostrar uma coisa que me deram lá. Ah! A Mione chegou da Grécia e já está aqui. Ela manda abraços... e a Gina também..._

_Até..._

_Rony_

Harry embrulhou o papel e deixou a coruja descansar junto de Edwiges na gaiola. Ele então começou a fazer suas malas. Colocou todos os tipos de roupa, mas o mais difícil foi tentar guardar a espada. Teria que carregar separado.

- MOLEQUEE!!! VENHA FAZER O CAFÉ, TENHO QUE TRABALHAR!!! – gritou tio Válter. Harry soltou um suspiro e desceu. Ele fez o café e fritou ovos com bacon para o tio. Logo depois fez seu café e sentou a mesa. Virou para o tio e disse:

- Meus amigos vão vir me buscar hoje... para... eu passar as férias na casa deles... – falou o rapaz com a voz trêmula.

- Como assim? Eu não quero gente dessa sua raça dentro da minha casa, se esses seus amigu...

- O pai deles vem junto, e se você não deixar, terei que falar para o meu padrinho – interrompeu Harry, o atacando em seu ponto mais fraco.

- Se... seu... padrinho...? – gaguejou tio Válter, enquanto Duda e tia Petúnia o olhavam com caras pálidas e espantadas. – Claro que pode ir!!! Pelo menos vou me livrar de você mais cedo... – e mais nada foi dito na mesa, exceto Petúnia que dizia ao filho que pegasse quantos pães quisesse. Harry lavou a louça do café e foi para o seu quarto terminar de arrumar sua mala.

À tarde já tinha começado e logo depois do almoço, Harry estava em seu quarto lendo um livro de Feitiços, quando escutou a campainha e logo em seguida a voz do tio gritando...

- AAAHHH!!! MOLEQUE! DESÇA AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!!!- o garoto desceu – Eu acho que isto é para você... – Harry olhou para a porta e em seu rosto se formou um sorriso. Estavam lá quatro pessoas, todos ruivos e grandes. Eram Sr. Weasley, Rony, Fred e Jorge.

- E aí Harry!! Vamos, o pessoal lá em casa estão te esperando. – falou Rony.

- Oi Harry – cumprimentou os gêmeos em coro e olhando com malícia para Duda, que se escondeu atrás da mãe.

- Olá Harry!! Rony, Fred e Jorge, subam para ajudar Harry a pegar suas coisas – ordenou Sr. Weasley. Os quatro subiram.

- Por que a Mione não veio? – perguntou Harry para Rony.

- Sei lá. Ela disse que preferiria esperar lá por você, para não ter que ver a cara nojenta do seu primo.

- Harry, onde é o quarto do seu primo? – perguntou Jorge.

- Er... é logo ali – disse o menino apontando para a esquerda.

- Vão indo vocês dois que a gente já volta. – falou Fred.

- O que vocês dois vão fazer? – falou Rony com ar desconfiado.

- Depois contamos... – e foram em direção ao quarto de Duda.

Harry e Rony pegaram as bagagens, quando o ruivo viu a espada.

- Puxa, onde você conseguiu essa espada? – perguntou ele, não tirando os olhos da lâmina.

- Foi a Mione... – respondeu simplesmente.

- A Mione???? Como? Onde ela conseguiu? – questionou ao amigo.

- Não sei. Ela falou que não ia falar e pra que nem tentasse perguntar, porque ela não responderia. – explicou o moreno.

- Que estranho... Aliás, ela está estranha. – falou Rony.

- Estranha? Como assim?

- Não sei. Ela não brigou comigo, não me obrigou a estudar e ela e a Gina andam muito de segredinhos.

- Mulheres Rony... mulheres...

- Não, não são segredinhos de mulher. Elas não ficam dando risadinhas por aí... Sei não – terminou Rony. Harry também iria falar, mas neste instante os gêmeos entraram ás risadas no quarto.

- Antes que você me pergunte alguma coisa, Rony... Falaremos depois – disse Fred ao irmão, se recuperando das risadas. Os quatro desceram e foram diretos para o carro (o mesmo do segundo filme). Duda havia corrido para o seu quarto, e os gêmeos trocaram sorrisos maliciosos. Harry não se despediu dos Dursley, que, aliás, era reconfortante se livrar deles. Só iria vê-los mesmo dali á um ano. Um ano, onde muitas coisas aconteceriam para o garoto.

Assim que o carro estava a meio metro, eles escutaram o grito estrondoso do primo de Harry e os gêmeos deram várias gargalhadas.

- Será que agora dá para vocês dois dizerem...? – perguntou Rony impaciente.

- Colocamos um monte de bolas de fedor debaixo do colchão dele – disseram e riram de novo. Rony e Harry se entreolharam e riram juntos, mas também levaram sermão do Sr. Weasley.

Finalmente chegaram a Toca e Harry foi recebido calorosamente pela Sra. Weasley.

- Harry querido, como você cresceu!!! Mas está tão magro... Tem se alimentado direito? – falou ela e o abraçou carinhosamente. Ele sorriu e logo em seguida recebeu um abraço de Gina. Assim que se virou seu coração acelerou e seu estômago congelou e suas pernas bambearam tanto, que ele teria caído se não fosse por Hermione segurá-lo e abraçá-lo.

- Harry!!! Puxa, que bom te ver!!! – ela soltou dele e ele pode vê-la melhor. Não sabia como, mas Hermione tinha mudado muito. Seus cabelos continuavam encaracolados, mas não estavam mais volumosos e até brilhavam. Sua cintura se definiu mais, seus seios cresceram e já se notava que em seus olhos tinham amadurecimento e mais brilho. Ele sorriu envergonhado de olhar a amiga de tal forma.

- É bom ver você também, Mione...

- Bem, chega de cumprimentos e vamos entrar. Lá dentro tem uma mesa cheia de guloseimas te esperando, Harry. – falou Sra. Weasley, o conduzindo para dentro. Eles comeram tudo e riram. Harry ás vezes furtava olhares de Hermione, sem que esta percebesse. Depois da comilança, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos foram para o lado de fora. Harry chegou perto de Hermione:

- Mione, está tudo bem com você? Quero dizer, eu vi na televisão um acidente de avião que vinha da Grécia, então eu pensei...

- Oras, não se preocupe Harry. Eu estou bem, eu não estava naquele avião. – falou ela, sorrindo para a preocupação do amigo, mas seu sorriso se desfez. – Mas aquele acidente... bem... sabe Harry, têm muitas coisas que preciso dizer. Mas não é a hor nem o lugar adequado para te contar. O que eu digo, é que a queda daquele avião...

- Harry, Mione!!! Vão ficar parados aí? Venham – gritaram Rony e Gina juntos.

- Já estamos indo!! Harry, eu vou te contar, prometo! Mas não agora, não é o momento... – falou ela.

- Certo! Confio em você. – os dois sorriram e foram até os dois irmãos. Rony estava doido para contar a ele sobre o Japão. E também mostrar duas coisas que havia ganhado lá.

_(CONTINUA...)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**N.A.:** _E aí pessoal, gostaram? Vocês não perdem por esperar para o próximo capítulo... Não esqueçam de deixar reviews, certo? Beijinhos .!!!!_

**Silvinha Potter:** _Fico feliz e muito agradecida que você esteja gostando!!! Matei a sua curiosidade? Bem, a Mione não estava no acidente, como você pôde ver. Mas o por quê de ela ter um pouco a ver com o acidente é um dos mistérios da história!! Mas eu posso te garantir que foi não foi ela que provocou, he, he. Bem, o motivo ela só contará ao Harry no decorrer da história. Beijos e espero que continue acompanhando!!!_

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: _Obrigada, e olha que eu aumentei,um poquinho, mas aumentei!!! Quando a história começar a se desenvolver mesmo, aí eles vão ser maiores, he, he... agradeço que você esteja acompanhando. Beijinhos!!!_


	4. Lendas

Oooii genteee!!! Demorei para atualizar, não é??? He, he... sorry. Sabe como é: Provas de fim de ano, Vestibulinho, Saresp, prova de curso... ufa! Bem, se eu quiser ser alguém na vida tenho que estudar, não acham... mas aí vai...

--------------------------

Lendas 

Os jovens já se encontravam na varanda da casa dos Weasley. Estavam entretidos conversando sobre Quadribol, fofocas da escola, piadas...

- Ei, eu tenho uma – começou Jorge – O que é um pontinho rosa e branco na sala de Poções?

- Não sei. – falou Hermione

- Não tenho a mínima idéia.- disse Rony

- É um Malfoy de _baby look _rosinha fazendo strip para o Snape... – disse Jorge novamente e todos gargalharam ao imaginar a cena.

- Ei Rony, você não iria contar sobre sua fantástica viagem ao Japão? – perguntou Harry com sorriso maroto.

- É verdade... Lá é demais, cada cultura, história... – começou o ruivo.

- Sério, e como são essas histórias – perguntou uma Hermione interessada.

- Bem, é estranho... Eu ouvi uma muito interessante...

_Há muitos anos... Quando ainda não se existia o natural, apenas o sobrenatural no mundo, seres mágicos habitavam a terra... Seres elementares, bruxos para ser mais exato: do fogo, da água, do ar e da terra... Estes bruxos eram governados por um mago alquimista poderoso chamado Ronaldos IV, filho de um poderoso rei do ocidente e de uma poderosa rainha do oriente. Também tinha uma irmã gêmea, da qual todos queriam se casar por ser a mais bela. Sua descendência física era por parte de pai, mas seus poderes eram por parte de mãe, já que ela era a mais importante feiticeira de seu reino. Ele era um homem solitário, sua irmã tinha ido para outro país para virar aprendiz de fada, mas tinha uma única pessoa que dominava sua mente e coração: A Lua. A bela e serena moça era a sua grande paixão, mas impossível... Já que ela vivia na bela esfera gigante brilhante e ele apenas na Terra..._

- E aí? – perguntou uma Hermione curiosa.

- Não sei, eu li até aí, pois as outras páginas estavam em branco... – respondeu Rony.

- Mas como?? – agora era Harry quem perguntava.

- Eu simplesmente não sei... Foi apenas isso... agora o porquê de estarem em brancos só eles podem saber. – disse Rony meio irritado. – Aliás, eu tenho que mostrar uma coisa a vocês – ele retirou algo do bolso dele e mostrou, era um amuleto de prata com um R dourado no centro, pedras em safiras, ele abriu e dentro também tinham três animais (o unicórnio alado, o leão e o tigre, igual ao de Harry) de um lado e do outro era um espelho. – Eu realmente não sei o porquê de eles terem me dado isso... Eu não sou mulher para ficar me olhando no espelho toda a hora... – falou Rony levemente irritado.

- Ei, eu também tenho um desse – falou Harry e Hermione juntos. Os dois se olharam e os outros se espantaram.

- Como assim vocês também têm um desses? – perguntou Rony confuso.

- Eu não sei... bem, o meu eu ganhei ontem – falou Harry.

- O meu eu ganhei quando estava na Grécia... – falou Hermione e mostrou o dela. O dela era de ouro branco, com um H no meio, como o de Harry, mas este era de diamante e seus detalhes eram florzinhas muito bem trabalhadas em prata e ouro, ela abriu e no lugar tinha um desenho de três pessoas, uma mulher e dois homens e ao redor do espelho tinham detalhes em letras gregas. Harry aproveitou e mostrou o seu.

- Nossa, o de vocês é muito legal! Mas que será que isto significa? Hermione, alguém te contou algo lá? – perguntou Rony admirado com os objetos.

- Er... bem... – começou a menina, mas Gina logo a interrompeu.

- Esperem aí, lá um colar também, só que diferente. E também me contaram uma história um pouco parecida com a sua Rony... – ela mostrou o colar. Era dourado, com uma pedra de quartzo rosa no centro, o pingente não deixava de ser uma flor perfeita, dentro tinha uma tampinha que ela não conseguia abrir de jeito nenhum e do lado, perto de flores que enfeitavam o colar, havia ideogramas chineses. – A história era mais ou menos assim...

_Ginevra II, ou Virgínia, como seu povo a chamava por ela ser virgem e a mais bela moça que seu reinado teve, era uma garota encantadora. Herdou a beleza de sua mãe, a força de vontade do pai e também era sonhadora como seu irmão gêmeo. Seu maior sonho era o de se tornar uma fada e já havia se decidido: iria virar uma grande fada. Ela gostava muito de andar pelo jardim de seu castelo, adorava as flores e sempre que estava sozinha, aparecia um de seus pretendentes "enjoados" como ela os chamava. Em seu coração tinha um único homem, ele era arrogante, frio e inimigo mortal de seu irmão. Ela sofria por tal rivalidade e seu irmão a proibia de sair para vê-lo. Seu coração se tornou triste e já que não poderia ter o amor dele iria embora e realizar o seu sonho. Dito e feito, ela foi para a China, onde se tornou uma aprendiz de fada e onde viveu até o fim de seus dias, sem ter seu verdadeiro amor..._

- Puxa, mas que triste – falou Harry. Fred e Jorge, que até então estavam quietos, se manifestaram.

- Puxa, por que todos vocês ganham coisas legais e tem histórias para contar... – começou Fred.

- ... É, enquanto nós dois ficamos aqui boiando... – terminou Jorge irritado. Os outros não disseram nada. Mas Rony finalmente disse:

- Oras, nós é que vamos saber? Vocês ficam reclamando, mas nós recebemos isso sem nem ao menos querermos...

- É verdade... Não nos julguem, não temos culpa se vocês não receberam?? Para dizer a verdade, a gente nem sabe o que vai fazer com isso. – falou Gina. Os gêmeos encolheram os ombros arrependidos. Logo todos resolveram mudar o assunto para descontrair o ambiente. Eles ficaram até tarde da noite falando sobre os NOM'S e NIEM'S, quadribol e outros assuntos que os faziam rir. Sra. Weasley aparece na porta:

- Muito bem crianças, eu sei que a conversa está muito divertida, mas está na hora de jantar!!!

- Já estava na hora, estou morrendo de fome... – falou Rony sentindo seu estômago roncar.

- Mas Rony, você sempre está com fome – repreendeu Gina.

- É mesmo, a barriga dele parece a de um dragão... há, há – zombaram os gêmeos.

- He, he... muito engraçado, pelo menos não sou eu que repito sete vezes como o Percy! Ou ainda fico chupando os dedos no meio da comida, né Jorge? – rebateu o irmão.

- OLHA AQUI SEU PIRRALHOOOO!!! – gritou o Jorge correndo atrás de Rony. Gina e Fred riam dos dois, enquanto atrás Harry e Hermione não pronunciavam uma palavra. O silêncio começava a ser torturante e Harry puxou conversa com a amiga:

- Então Mione se divertiu muito lá na Grécia? – Hermione o olhou e sorriu.

- Você não sabe como!!! – falou animada.

- Você havia me dito por carta que tinha lido livros de mitologia??

- Noossaaa!!! Muitos!! Cada história uma mais linda que a outra!!! Gostei muito a de Eros e Psique, Zeus e Hera, Orfeu e Eurídice, Ares e Afrodite!!! Mas nada ultrapassa a Ilíada!!!! A mais linda! – disse Hermione animada e satisfeita.

- Eu já ouvi falar de algumas... mas depois me conta alguma dessas?? – pediu ele.

- Claro! – respondeu ela entusiasmada. Neste instante seus olhos se contemplaram. Harry olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Mione e seu coração pulsou, seu estômago congelou, num impulso ele acariciou o cabelo da amiga, esta não recuou, ao contrário, gostou. Seus rostos estavam quase próximos, um sentindo a respiração do outro e o bater se seus corações...

- Os dois aí não vão jantar não?! – gritou Rony da porta. Os dois se assustaram e viraram seus rostos, ambos corados.

- É melhor irem rápido, senão é capaz de ele comer a comida de vocês!! – falou Jorge provocativo para o irmão.

- O QUÊ!! – gritou Rony.

- Jorge, não contrarie... não vê que ele pode chorar e acabar por fazer xixi na cueca... Aí sobra para a mamãe... – falou Fred entrando na provocação. A orelha de Rony ficou vermelha de raiva.

- MÃÃEE!!! – Fred e Jorge gargalharam.

- Isso, vai lá correr para a mamãe!!! BEBÊ CHORÃO!!!! – provocaram mais. Gina estava andando lentamente, olhando de lado para Harry e Hermione. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em sua face. Os dois andavam envergonhados, cada um olhando para o seu próprio pé.

- Ah é?! Eu vou ser um bebê chorão quando eu contar para Hogwarts todinha que você Fred, quando tinha 12 anos você estava jogando quadribol e sua calça rasgou em pleno jogo e você estava com uma cueca de um ursinho que tinha um lacinho rosa e depois daquele dia começaram a te chamar de lacinho rosa. E você Jorge, quando era bebê você estava correndo pelado pela casa e como você ainda não sabia usar privada, e como estava peladinho fez xixi no chão e escorregou no próprio xixi... Há, há, há, há!!! – soltou Rony e depois caiu no chão de tanto rir. Jorge e Fred o olhavam com espanto.

- MAS QUEM FOI QUE TE DISSE ISSO??!!! – gritou os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Ai, ai... eu tenho as minhas fontes!!! – disse ele se recuperando. Até os outros três que não prestavam atenção ás provocações estavam chorando de rir. Mas a Sra. Weasley apareceu na porta e disse irritada:

- Certo, vocês, cheguem de palhaçadas e se não quiserem comer comida fria, entram imediatamente! – todos obedeceram e entraram.

Enquanto isso...

- Mas papai, eu não preciso de treinamento para acabar com o Potter! – resmungou um garoto de estatura média, cabelos loiros e pele branca como o gelo.

- Precisa sim! Além do mais quem mandou fazer este treinamento com você foi o Lorde das Trevas! – falou um homem mais alto, cabelos do mesmo tom do filho e aparência fria e rude. – Afinal, Harry Potter não vai ser seu único oponente!

- Eu não entendo...

- Mais para frente você vai entender Draco, agora suba e tome um banho... você está fedendo! – ordenou Lucius. Draco obedeceu, enquanto isso Lucius ativou uma espécie de portal, onde uma sombra pareceu. – Está como mandou, mestre! Ele está treinando e logo, logo, começará um treinamento para ser comensal! – terminou o comensal, a figura que se encontrava neste portal não disse nada, apenas deu um sorriso diabólico.

Draco estava relaxando na banheira grande de água quente que havia no banheiro de seu quarto, pensava neste treinamento que estava tendo com seu pai... "O que ele quis dizer com 'não ser meu único oponente'?", pensou ele. Bem, de qualquer forma, para ele, poderia treinar para qualquer coisa, menos para comensal. Não suportava a idéia de ser como seu pai, controlado pelos outros. Se já detestava que seus pais mandassem nele, imagine um "louco qualquer que se achava o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo", assim pensava Draco. Seus pensamentos foram desviados para uma garota, uma em especial. Ruiva de olhos maravilhosamente castanhos como amêndoas. Ele se pegava pensando em Gina Weasley já fazia um tempo.

- Sinceramente, não sei o que vi nela! – sussurrou Draco para si mesmo, mas no fundo ele sabia. Adorava o jeito mandão e nervoso dela. Ficava inebriado nas vezes em que ele mexia com ela e ela conseguia fazer ele ficar quieto! Era isso que precisava: uma pessoa que conseguisse coloca-lo na linha. A única a ter poder para faze-lo ser menos arrogante. Mas havia um único problema: a família dela e a dele. Ambas eram completamente diferentes, uma rica, outra pobre; uma boa, outra má. Sem contar que as duas se odiavam mais que tudo. Draco riu-se com estes detalhes, era muito parecido com um livro que leu de William Shakespeare: "Romeu e Julieta", mas não seria por um ódio infantil que ia ser infeliz. "Se for preciso, enfrentarei Potter, Granger, todos os Weasley e até Voldemort! Só para tê-la comigo. Ela será minha, ou não me chamo Draco Lucius Malfoy!", pensou ele determinado. Ao terminar o banho, se enrolou na toalha e foi até seu quarto. Surpreendeu-se com que havia em cima da sua cama. Uma coruja prateada e olhos verdes como esmeralda, ao seu lado havia um pacote. Ele se aproximou da cama e a coruja lhe lançou um olhar aprovador e foi embora. Draco a olhou partir e virou sua atenção para o pacote. Ele abriu o lacre verde que havia em volta do enorme embrulho e dentro havia uma espada, um livro e uma corrente. A primeira coisa que pegou foi a espada, era muito bonita, boa lâmina, a bainha era prateada e tinha uma cobra e um dragão entrelaçados, os olhos de ambas as criaturas havia um par de esmeraldas. Depois pegou a corrente, que era redonda com o mesmo desenho da espada e também tinha detalhes em esmeralda. O brasão se abriu e dentro havia uma espécie de relógio, do lado tinha letras, na verdade, runas! Draco já havia lido coisas em runas, mas aquelas letras eram indecifráveis. De dentro havia caído um bilhete, o menino pegou e leu:

"Guarde isto com sua vida, pois é de grande valor e você terá que usá-lo num futuro não muito distante...".

P.S.: Leia a página nº 6 do livro"

- Mas o que é isso? Algum tipo de brincadeira? – se irritou o loiro ao ver que o bilhete não tinha remetente. Ele então pegou o livro, que era prateado e tinha o símbolo no centro, abriu na página pedida e leu:

"_Drakonis foi um poderoso membro do clã de magos guerreiros de sua geração. Além de muito poderoso era também frio, calculista e arrogante, mas nem por isso era mal. Ele não se importava com ninguém, além dele mesmo. Por esta sua personalidade difícil sempre teve inimigos. Mas seu ódio era maior quando se tratava de Ronaldos IV. O ódio de ambos era algo eterno, disputavam poderes, riquezas, títulos e, principalmente, Ginevra II, irmã de seu inimigo. Ela era a pessoa por quem Drakonis mais se importava, aliás, a única. Ele guardava um amor secreto pela moça e já havia até pensado em fugir com a garota para longe, mas ela havia ido embora e Drakonis sofreu muito e viveu na escuridão de sua solidão para o resto de sua vida."_

- É, até que ele é parecido comigo... – se gabou Draco. Neste momento ele escuta a voz de sua mãe o chamando para jantar, imediatamente esconde as coisas debaixo da cama. – Veremos que utilidade isto tem. – falou e desceu.

------------------------------

Já havia amanhecido na Toca e todos já estavam de pé. Iriam ao Beco Diagonal para comprar seus materiais. Os últimos a tomarem café foram Harry, Rony e Hermione e logo em seguida saíram. A Sra. Weasley os deixou sozinhos, pois teria que resolver outros assuntos. Compraram tudo, os livros, penas, pergaminhos e resolveram ir tomar cerveja amanteigada. Eles se sentaram e pediram. Neste momento, alguém chamou por Gina:

- Gina! Puxa, que bom que te encontrei! – todos se viraram e Rony paralisou ao ver quem era. Uma menina de cabelos loiros, na altura das costas, pele pálida, olhos cor de mel e aparência serena e sonhadora. Era Luna Lovegood. Gina sorriu ao ver a amiga que a abraçou. – Gina, senti saudades! Olá para vocês... – respondeu ela aos presentes. Todos responderam, menos Rony, que estava vermelho com seu cabelo.

- Luna, que bom que apareceu... preciso falar uma coisa para você... Voltamos já! – falou Gina á seus amigos e irmãos.

- Nossa, a Luna mudou, não é? – falou Hermione.

- É verdade... ela parece mais... animada... – respondeu Harry, ele olhou para Rony – Não é Ro... ei Rony, por que você está vermelho? – perguntou preocupado ao amigo, o que não foi de muita ajuda, já que o fez ficar mais vermelho.

- É... que...er...bem...não sei...ãhn... – Rony tropeçava nas palavras, mas Jorge foi mais rápido.

- Acontece é que o Rony tá afim da amiga da Gina... – todos olharam para Rony, que agora estava roxo de vergonha e raiva.

- Não estou NÃO! – gritou ele nervoso.

- Ah vai Roniquinho... admita que você tem uma queda pela Di-lua... – provocou agora Fred. Mas Rony não rebateu, sabia que se respondesse iriam continuar e, além de tudo, porque era verdade. Rony tinha sentido isso desde de Luna tinha ido visitar Gina nas férias. Não sabia o por quê, mas assim que a viu, seu coração bateu aceleradamente e até perdeu o controle das pernas. Ele nunca havia se sentido assim com alguém, nem por Hermione, da qual vinha guardando um certo sentimento até ver Luna.

Enquanto isso, Gina e Luna discutiam uma forma de fazer a loira se aproximar de Rony.

- Ah Gina, ele é muito lindo!!! – exclamou Luna, corada ao imaginar o rosto do ruivo.

- Sinceramente, não sei o que você vê nele... mas vou te ajudar a se aproximarem... – falou Gina, sem perceber que alguém aparecia por detrás.

- Ora, ora... se não é a Weasley pobre e sua amiguinha Di-lua... – falou a voz fria de Draco Malfoy. Gina se arrepiou.

- O que você quer, _Malfoy_? – perguntou a ruiva com voz gélida ao pronunciar o sobrenome do garoto.

- Posso mesmo pedir? – falou ele com sarcasmo.

- Larga de brincadeirinhas sem-graça e vá direto ao ponto! – pediu Gina sem paciência.

- Não é nada... só queria te irritar um pouco – respondeu ele com um sorriso irritante na cara.

- Então SOME DA NOSSA FRENTE!! – gritou. Draco gargalhou e saiu. Ela estava bufando, mas não sabia se era de raiva ou de... felicidade... "Não, isso nunca!", pensou ela.

- Gina, não ligue... Vamos embora... – pediu Luna acalmando a amiga. Elas foram até onde estavam os outros e Rony corou novamente quando Luna sentou ao seu lado.

- Oi Ronald... – cumprimentou a menina com sua voz sonhadora. Ele ruborizou diante da aproximação da garota.

- O... oi... Lu... Luna!!! – gaguejou ele. Ele virou um pouco o rosto e pôde ver seus irmãos rindo dele. Suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

- Mione, vamos dar uma volta... – pediu Gina.

- De novo? Mas você acabou de chegar... – reclamou Rony.

- Ah Rony! Não enche... venha também Luna. – chamou pela loira e as três garotas saíram.

- Tá vendo Harry, o que eu disse? Primeiro ela começa de segredinhos com a... Luna... – enfatizou o Luna. – E agora arrastam a Mione... Sei não...

- Que isso Rony. Deixe elas... – falou Harry prestando mais atenção em sua cerveja amanteigada. Ele virou o rosto e viu as três sentadas num banco do lado de fora... elas não tinham ido dar uma volta, tudo foi uma desculpa para ficarem sozinhas. Elas riam como crianças. "Como gostaria de ser uma mosca para saber o que elas falam...", pensou, mas depois ignorou...

(CONTINUA...)

--------------------------------------

Bem, agora que estou de férias, não demorará mais para sair as atualizações... reviews... please!!!!

**XxxDaianexxx:**_Que bom que você gostou... fico feliz... E aí, o que achou do que o Rony ganhou... matou a curiosidade??? Espero que sim, beijocas!!!!_

**Ana Jully Potter:** _He, he... Bem, o que a Mione esconde só vai contar mesmo pra frente... qdo o segredo estiver próximo de se revelar... quer dizer, o que ela esconde não é só o segredo dela, mas algo que pode levar á isso... vc me entende???Resumindo, os únicos que sabe da existência deste bendito segredo são o Harry e Dumbledore, literalmente. Bem, mas fora isso muita coisa vai rolar ainda... acompanhe... Beijinhos..._

**Jessy (desculpa se escrevi errado):** _É, ás vezes quando eu tento comentar em uma fic dá esse erro mesmo, mas eu sinceramente não sei O.o. A lenda de Hermione são duas: A Hermione (ou Harmonia), filha de Vênus (Afrodite) e Marte (Ares), que era a deusa da harmonia, como seu próprio nome diz... se casou com Cadmo e teve quatro filhas; Também tem a de Hermione, filha de Helena (de Tróia) e seu marido Menelau, depois que a mãe dela a passou 10 anos em Tróia, assim que ela foi resgatada a menina, que na época era uma criança, já havia se tornado uma mulher e estava noiva (se não me engano) de seu primo Orestes, filho de Agamenon e Clitenestra (que eram irmãos de Menelau e Helena), que rolo, né?? Ah! Desculpe pelo pequeno erro... v" É sempre bom receber comentários assim por que nos fazem melhorar... _

Gostaria de agradecer a todos pelas reviews e digo que desta vez eu não demoro... sorry se demorei tanto tempo... BEIJOS A TODOS!!!!!!


	5. Draco Divinus

Olá, demorei de novo, né? Estive ocupada com outros fics e tb com meu trabalho! Ah! Escola tb, 3º ano de colegial non é fácil... Este capítulo falará mais de Draco...

A decepção do sexto livro só me deu mais inspiração para escrever! 100 H/H! XD

**5 - Draco Divinus**

Draco havia chegado do Beco Diagonal com seus materiais, alguns novos uniformes (ele havia crescido e os outros uniformes não estavam servindo) e também comprou um kit para polir espadas. Sim, a espada que ele havia recebido de uma coruja, mas até agora não sabia para quê usá-la, embora tivesse gostado muito dela. Ele entrou em casa e Narcisa foi ao seu encontro.

- Comprou tudo o que precisava, Draco? – perguntou ela com seu olhar sério, mas ao mesmo tempo doce como toda mãe olha para seu filho.

- Sim mãe! – respondeu ele e correu para seu quarto, antes que sua mãe lhe questionasse sobre qualquer coisa. Antes que pudesse chegar ao topo da escada, sua mãe ainda disse:

- Draco, depois do jantar, seu pai quer falar-lhe. E se arrume bem, receberemos uma visita muito _importante_, entendeu? – disse Narcisa, enfatizando o "importante". Pior que Draco havia entendido sim. Ele gelou por dentro, mas claro que não demonstrou. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou com seu caminho.

Ele chegou em seu quarto, que era muito grande, guardou seus materiais e suas roupas e foi até sua cama.Olhou para porta, para ter certeza de que ninguém ia entrar e se agachou para pegar a espada que se encontrava em baixo. Colocou-asobre a cama, tirou a forte seda que a cobria e a examinou. Não sabia o motivo, mas só de olhar aquele objeto, uma força crescia dentro de si. Ao tocá-la todos os seus temores se desvairaram e deu lugar á uma forte vontade de lutar. Ele sentia em seu sangue que aquela espada tinha sido feita para ele. Só então pôde notar a capa protetora da espada. Era de pura prata, nela havia várias pedras de esmeralda, de um lado um dragão e do outro uma serpente. Também havia uma espécie de insígnia, da qual ele não sabia o que era. Palavras em latim estavam por toda a espada, as mesmas do amuleto. Draco pegou o seu kit de espadas, tirou a capa protetora e a limpou. Ele limpava com todo cuidado, com atenção e tudo em sua volta não tinha mais importância, apenas a espada. Só que o que ele não tinha percebido foi que ao passar a mão sobre a bainha, as pedras dos olhos do dragão e da serpente brilharam e frases e em latim lhe cercaram. Ele se assustou e jogou a espada na cama, mas as frases ainda giravam em torno de si, e Draco pôde escutar vozes que diziam coisas que ele não entendia. O amuleto levitou e ficou de frente para ele, o rapaz sentia seu coração disparar, a adrenalina de seu corpo estava em alta, ele se sentia elétrico. O amuleto se abriu e o relógio começou a girar sem parar, seu quarto desapareceu e no lugar apareceram cenas que ele não sabia descrever, não entendia nada. Mas uma coisa lhe havia deixado intrigado: a imagem soberana de um homem que se parecia com ele, só que vinte anos mais velho. Este homem parecia ser uma espécie de rei, ou chefe, porque os homens que estavam presentes lhe reverenciavam. A expressão fria do homem se tornou uma expressão de ódio, quando este olhou para a porta maior, de onde havia o vulto de uma outra pessoa, pela silhueta parecia ser homem. Quem era a pessoa Draco não descobriu, porque quando se deu conta, estava em seu quarto, caído e bufando de cansaço. O amuleto estava caído á sua frente, e ele escutava passos em direção ao seu quarto. Rapidamente ele se levantou, jogou tudo para debaixo da sua cama e se levantou. A porta se abriu e a imagem de sua mãe se revelou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Draco? – perguntou ela olhando para o cômodo todo.

- Não... por quê? – fingiu ele. A mãe apenas o olhou.

- Eu ouvi umas coisas aqui... Bom, de qualquer forma, se arrume. Seu pai e a visita estão para chegar. – disse ela e saiu. Draco suspirou fundo.

"_Tenho que esconder isto em um lugar mais seguro. Se algum deles descobre, ou até **ele**... Não vai ser lá um dia muito legal!"_ – pensou e entrou no banheiro para se banhar e pensar num lugar.

Na Toca, Harry estava arrumando suas coisas para a volta ás aulas. Ele pensou de que agora seria seu sexto ano, sua impressão é de que alguma coisa aconteceria este ano, mas não sabia se era bom ou ruim. Sem perceber acabou pegando na espada que Hermione tinha lhe dado de presente. Ele ainda não tinha parado para vê-la melhor. Era pesada, a capa dela era dourada, tinham uns desenhos nela e pedras de rubi. A bainha tinha uma cabeça de leão e também haviam pedrinhas de rubi. Ele tirou o suporte protetor e apareceu a lâmina. Era de ouro puro, como toda a espada, mas era luminoso e na espada tinha escritos em latim ou hebraico. Harry não sabia direito. Ela era grossa e parecia ser feita para o dono ter muita habilidade e força, porque além do peso ela era extremamente afiada, era uma espada para um digno guerreiro. Harry ainda não sabia o motivo de Hermione ter lhe dado tal espada, ao menos que a amiga queira que ele lute contra Voldemort com ela. Ele estava tão distraído que nem viu Rony entrar. Este apenas parou e ficou boquiaberto com o que viu.

- HAARRYYY! – gritou ele e Harry quase foi parar no teto com o susto que levou.

- Você é louco Rony... – falou com a voz fraca, se recuperando do susto – ... Avisa que chega, né?

- Mas... Harry! Que espada linda... onde você roubou? – disse ele ainda maravilhado. Harry riu.

- Eu não roubei seu besta, foi... – ele parou, talvez a amiga não queria que contasse que tinha sido ela quem deu. Ele se limitou a falar. Rony o olhava com expectativa.

- ... Foi...? - disse o ruivo fazendo sinal pra que ele continuasse, só que nesse mesmo instante aparece Gina no quarto. Harry esconde a espada rapidamente.

- Ei vocês! Mamãe tá chamando para limparmos o sótão... O que há com vocês? – disse ela desconfiada ao ver as caras de Harry e Rony. Os dois se olharam e responderam em coro.

- Nada!

- Têm certeza?

- Temos!

Ela não acreditou muito, mas saiu do quarto. Rony olhou para o amigo.

- Foi por pouco... E você não vai me dizer aonde arranjou essa espada? – perguntou, já irritado. Harry apenas o olhou e disse:

- Depois Rony... depois...

Na mansão dos Malfoy...

Draco estava se arrumando, sua cabeça já tinha achado um lugar apropriado para a espada. Saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas sem que ninguém percebesse. Escutou um barulho vindo da cozinha e correu para a porta dos fundos. Ele saiu ás pressas e correu até a mansão ficar pequena pela distância.

O garoto foi até um grande e belo lago que tinha pelas redondezas do lugar. Era escondido de tudo, ninguém nunca se interessou em explorar, á não ser Draco. Estava cheio de árvores, flores e mato. A água era cristalina, não havia muitos peixes, mas eram belíssimos. Tinha um morro não muito grande onde caia a água da cachoeira. Aquele era o lugar favorito de Draco, ele ia para este lugar desde pequeno, quando seu pai ou sua mãe lhe obrigava á alguma coisa ou lhe davam bronca. Ele foi por um caminho pelas pedras onde as águas batiam e criavam um pequeno arco-íris. Entrou em uma caverna, era fria, úmida, mas Draco se sentia muito bem e seguro ali. Ele andava muito e olhava para as paredes da caverna, procurando algo. Ele parou e sorriu. Afastou uma pedra que havia e apareceu um lugar muito opaco, ele colocou o braço dentro, era fundo.

- Ótimo... – murmurou satisfeito. Ele colocou a espada e o amuleto dentro e fechou com a pedra.

Saindo da caverna, olhou para os dois lados e não viu ninguém e partiu em direção á mansão. Mas o que ele não sabia é que um par de olhos o observava.

Assim que pôs os pés para dentro de casa, sua mãe veio ao seu encontro. Ela parecia abatida.

- Draco, por onde se meteu? Seu pai e a visita acabaram de chegar, fui atrás de você e não estava em seu quarto... – ela não parava de falar, mas foi interrompida por uma voz grossa e sombria, que fez Draco ter um frio na espinha:

- Oras, o que é isso Narcisa? – falou e a mãe saiu da frente e o menino pode ver melhor. Era um homem não muito grande, era careca, parecia ter uns 60 anos, seus olhos tinham um vermelho intenso, seu rosto era muito enrugado e pálido. Vestia uma tradicional roupa de bruxo antigo, com capuz. Draco teve uma louca vontade de sair correndo da figura. – Deixe o garoto, provavelmente estava brincando no jardim...

Quando o figurão disse isso, Draco tremeu... será que...? Não, não pode...

- Cumprimente-o Draco... seja educado. – falou Lucius por sua vez. Draco fez uma reverência.

- É um prazer tê-lo em nossa casa... Lord Voldemort... – falou o loiro á horrenda imagem á sua frente. Voldemort riu alto.

- Oras Lucius, seu filho tem muita educação. Espero que ele se mostre muito mais educado com as minhas ordens... – disse você-sabe-quem com uma expressão demoníaca para o garoto. Draco pode ver sua mãe engolindo seco atrás deles, mas apenas ele viu.

- Com certeza meu senhor. Está no sangue...

- Me orgulhe menino, senão você sabe o que pode acontecer, não sabe? – Voldemort não tirava o cínico olhar de Draco. Este apenas acenou com a cabeça que mantinha baixa, sabia que ele tentava usar Legilemência nele.

- Bom senhores, que tal se fôssemos para a mesa? O jantar está pronto! – falou a Sra. Malfoy em um sorriso nervoso. Voldemort a olhou e deu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Estou ansioso para provar de sua boa comida Narcisa. – falou o sádico bruxo educadamente á dama.

Durante o jantar ninguém pronunciava sequer uma palavra. Lucius vezes olhava para a esposa, em outras olhava para o filho e seu senhor. Narcisa parecia apreensiva, mas Draco sequer levantava sua cabeça. Voldemort, pelo contrário, comia e se sentia como em sua própria casa. Olhou para Draco, pousou o garfo e a faca.

- Você deve imaginar o que faço aqui, não é Draco? – falou ele novamente com seus olhos fixos no menino. Draco, com a pouca habilidade que tinha em Oclumência e Legilemência afastou os pensamentos que não queria que ele soubesse e se concentrou em alguma cena imaginária onde Harry estava morto, ou em alguma coisa que fez ao garoto, para depois encarar Voldemort com coragem.

- Sim - falou firme. O horroroso homem fixou mais seu olhar no menino. Draco sentiu um frio na espinha de novo. Voldemort o olhou satisfeito.

- É, vejo que sim. – disse, voltando a comer. Lucius pareceu que tinha tirado um enorme peso de suas costas, mas Narcisa ainda aparecia abatida. Ao terminarem o jantar, os homens seguiram para a sala. Voldemort se sentou num enorme sofá que havia na sala. Lucius em uma poltrona ao seu lado, mas Draco continuou de pé.

- Certo garoto, vamos ao que interessa... – falou o velho e Draco gelou.

Na Toca...

Os jovens tinham acabado de limpar o sótão. Foram para a sala e caíram no sofá exaustos. Apenas Harry e Hermione não estavam tão cansados. Harry aproveitou que ainda estava descendo as escadas junto da amiga:

- Hermione, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou ele.

- Claro Harry. – respondeu ela.

- Será que eu poderia mostrar a espada que você me deu para o Rony? – perguntou ele receoso de a amiga achar ruim.

- Pode, por que não? – respondeu ela voltando sua atenção para os degraus.

- Não, é que eu pensei que não pudesse falar... – disse ele sem jeito. Para sua salvação Rony apareceu na frente deles e o puxou para cima. Ele não largou o amigo até chegar no quarto. Rony o empurrou para dentro e trancou a porta.

- E então...? Afinal de contas você não vai me contar quem lhe deu aquela espada? – disse o ruivo nervoso.

- Foi... foi a Mione Rony... – disse esperando a reação do amigo. Rony ficou estático e uma cara confusa se formou em seu rosto.

- A Hermione? Por que? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Não sei. Ela só me disse que queria me dar um presente diferente. – respondeu o moreno simplesmente. Rony não gostou de saber daquilo, mas não respondeu mais nada. Ele fez cara feia para Harry e se virou, saindo do quarto. Harry ficou sem entender a atitude e foi atrás:

- Por que ficou com essa cara? – questionou Harry à estranha atitude do amigo. Rony não respondeu, apenas olhou feio para Harry. Desceram para a sala e lá estava Hermione e Gina conversando:

- Que bom que vocês desceram. A Gina e eu estávamos falando sobre o resto das férias! – falou Hermione com seu rosto iluminado.

- É! O que vocês acham de chamarmos a Luna e o Neville ficarem conosco até as aulas começarem. Podemos ir para vários lugares! – falou Gina com o mesmo brilho da amiga.

- Acho uma boa idéia! – concordou Harry num sorriso.

- Pra mim tanto faz. – resmungou Rony ainda com a cara fechada. Ele saiu e foi até o jardim. Gina e Hermione olharam confusas.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Gina.

- Sei lá! – respondeu Harry. – Eu falo com ele.

Rony estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore no jardim. Harry se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que está acontecendo Rony? – perguntou olhando para o amigo.

- Eu é que pergunto o que está acontecendo. Fiquei com raiva de saber que a Hermione lhe deu uma espada. Por quê? Pra quê ela lhe daria uma espada?– perguntou ele sem olhar para o moreno. Harry não estava entendendo... Que motivo mais besta de ficar invocado!

- Eu é que vou saber Rony? Ela deu porque quis! Vai ficar nervosinho por causa disso agora? – agora era ele quem estava irritado. – Larga de ser besta Rony!

- Besta eu? Aposto que vocês nem iam me falar isso! – resmungou o ruivo. Então era esse o motivo, ficar de fora.

- Oras Rony, você acha que não ia ficar sabendo? Larga de ser bobo! Você não tem que ficar se preocupando. Isso é bobagem. Agora levanta e vamos pra dentro. – Harry riu com a besteira. Rony era mesmo uma criança... Ele ainda estava de cara feia, mas Harry sabia que ele estava mais relaxado, só que não demonstraria.

- Tá certo! Mas o que você vai fazer com essa espada? Vai usá-la para lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Hum... até que não é má idéia.

Os dois riram e entraram. Ali perto duas estranhas sombras os olhavam. Uma tinha uma estatura nem muito grande e nem muito média. O outro era baixo:

- Temos que ficar de olho. – falou um com a voz meio rouca e áspera.

- Sim! Não podemos deixar que nada aconteça com... – começou uma voz mais grossa, só que foi interrompido por uma outra voz, mas feminina e fina, que era de uma de outras duas sombras que apareceram.

- Escutem, temos que voltar! Parece que temos notícias!

Estas duas sombras tinham silhuetas femininas. Uma parecia ter asas e a outra também tinha asas, mas era muito pequena, do tamanho de uma borboleta.

- Sim, vamos! – falou o da sombra de voz grossa e as quatro sombras sumiram!

Draco não estava mais agüentando ficar ali. A presença de Voldemort o agoniava, principalmente por saber o motivo da presença horrenda do bruxo.

- Muito bem Draco, quero saber se você tem mesmo aptidão para me servir. Fique sabendo que não tem honra maior do que fazer serviços em meu nome, seu pai mais do que ninguém sabe disso. E também sabe a honra que vai ter se não fizer um serviço direito ou me trair, não sabe Draco? – Voldemort sorria sadicamente para o garoto. Draco suava frio, mas mantinha um olhar firme e acenou a cabeça. – Vim aqui por que seu pai me confiou que você é muito obediente e parece que está muito bom em questão de luta... Você me confirma isso Lucius? – perguntou ao seu "fiel" servo.

- Sim meu lorde. – respondeu ele levantando a cabeça orgulhoso. Draco sabia do enorme medo que o pai tinha do bruxo e fazia de tudo para agradá-lo, nem que isso significasse matar a própria família. Draco tinha nojo do pai por causa disto.

- Bem, quero ver isso. – falou o outro olhando para Draco.

- Sim. – respondeu prontamente. Recusava-se a chamá-lo de "senhor" ou "lorde". Os dois mais velhos se levantaram e saíram da sala. Draco hesitou por um momento, olhou para a porta da cozinha e pôde ver sua mãe andando de um lado para o outro. Ele foi atrás dos bruxos.

Eles faziam uma longa caminhada até os porões da mansão. Draco mantinha um passo devagar atrás dos bruxos, o que fez seu pai olhá-lo com reprovação. O garoto não queria ficar do lado daquele bruxo que se quisesse, á qualquer momento, poderia sacar a varinha e mandar um "avada" tanto pra ele quanto pra seu pai. Voldemort parou de andar e Lucius parou também. Draco quase esbarrou no bruxo das trevas, mas conseguiu parar a tempo. Voldemort olhou sério para o menino, Lucius mantinha um olhar receoso sobre o filho e o mestre.

- Certo Draco! Vamos direto ao ponto. Antes de seguirmos caminho quero lhe deixar bem claro meu objetivo. – falou o figurão. Draco mantinha um olhar firme. – Sabe perfeitamente que vim aqui para ver como anda seu treinamento para comensal e quero resultados garoto. Quero ver fidelidade e força! – a voz de Voldemort se tornou mais gélida. Draco iria mostrar que não tinha medo dele, teria que mostrar que podia ser mais forte do que ele se quisesse.

- Sim senhor! Estou muito ciente do que **_você_** quer! – respondeu o loiro. Lucius parecia que ia ter um enfarte. Seus olhos se arregalaram para o filho e o rosto ficou pálido e á muito custo mantinha a postura. Voldemort o olhou com surpresa e depois riu alto, como o próprio demônio.

- Ora, ora! E não é que o garoto tem coragem! Muito bem garoto é isso que eu gosto! Espero que você demonstre esta coragem quando for fazer os serviços corretos, me entendeu garoto? – falou Voldemort ferozmente. Draco não respondeu, apenas o olhava com ódio. – Certo, vamos começar!

Voldemort se pôs à frente de Draco e estendeu a varinha. O jovem fez o mesmo com a pose de luta. O bruxo das trevas, pelo contrário, se mantinha numa postura ereta, sua mão esquerda para trás das costas e olhar fixo no filho de Lucius. Este apenas assistia a tudo com muita expectativa e receio. Draco não se sentia bem. Sabia que um descuido custaria sua vida. Suava frio, olhava com muita atenção para Você-Sabe-Quem...

- CRUCIUS! – gritou Voldemort e atacou Draco. O menino deu uma pirueta para o lado.

_Unos, dos, três, catorce!_

_Lights go down, it's dark_

_**Luzes se apagam, está escuro**_

_The jungle is your head_

_**A selva é sua cabeça**_

_Can't rule your heart_

_**Não pode mandar no seu coração**_

_A feeling is so much stronger_

_**Eu estou me sentindo muito mais forte**_

_Than a thought_

_**Do que eu pensava**_

_Your eyes are wide_

_**Seus olhos estão mais largos**_

_And though your soul_

_**No entanto sua alma**_

_It can't be bought_

_**Não pode ser comprada**_

_Your mind can wander_

_**Sua mente pode viajar**_

****

- ESTUPEFAÇAA! – devolveu Draco. O bruxo deu apenas um passo para o lado. Riu gostosamente.

-É só isso que sabe fazer menino? – desafiou ele. – Chega de brincar criança... IMPERIUS!

_Hello hello_

_**Olá, olá**_

_I'm at a place called Vertigo_

_**Eu estou num lugar chamado Vertigem**_

_It's everything I wish I didn't know_

_**Isso é tudo que não gostaria de saber**_

_Except you give me something I can feel, feel_

_**A não ser que você me dê algo que eu possa sentir, sentir**_

O ataque foi em direção ao loiro, que gelou...

- FINITE INCANTATEM! – Draco rebateu o feitiço que voou para a parede. Ele avançou em Lord Voldemort e pulou – PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

- IMPEDIMENTA! – Draco foi lançado para a parede e caiu. Com dificuldade ele se levantou. Olhou para sua frente e Voldemort não estava mais lá. Olhou para seu pai que olhava horrorizado para o ombro do filho. Olhou para a parede molhada e algo se movia atrás Del, sem pensar Draco pulou – ESTUPORE!

_The night is full of holes_

_**A noite é cheia de buracos**_

_As bullets rip the sky_

_**Aquelas balas rasgam o céu**_

_Of ink with gold_

_**De tinta com ouro**_

_They twinkle as the boys play rock and roll_

_**Elas cintilam como os meninos tocam rock and roll**_

_They know they can't dance_

_**Eles sabem que eles não podem dançar**_

_At least they know…_

_**Pelo menos eles sabem ...**_

****

Malfoy se virou e imediatamente mandou outro golpe:

- EXPELLIARMUS! – Voldemort foi lançado pelo corredor. Lucius prendeu a respiração e se escondeu atrás de uma estátua. Draco sentiu vontade de vomitar, sabia que agora iria pagar caro pelo que fez, mas não deixou de sentir uma ponta de orgulho de conseguir golpear o "Grande Voldemort".

_I can't stand the beats_

_**Eu não posso aguentar a batida**_

_I'm asking for the cheque_

_**Eu estou perguntando pelo cheque**_

_The girl with crimson nails_

_**Menina com unha carmesim**_

_Has Jesus round her neck_

_**Tem Jesus no seu pescoço**_

_Swinging to the music_

_**Balançando com a música**_

_Swinging to the music_

_**Balançando com a música**_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_**Woooao**_

****

Nenhum ruído foi escutado. Draco apenas esperava e prestava atenção em qualquer ruído que se pronunciasse. Mas seu coração batia muito e dificultava qualquer coisa. Numa fração de segundos, Draco foi atingido por um feitiço vindo da direção em que Voldemort foi lançado. Ele caiu no chão e ficou paralisado. O mago surgia da escuridão com os olhos vermelhos de ódio. Draco tentava se soltar, mas era como cordas o prendesse fortemente.

Voldemort parou na frente do gélido rapaz, vez um gesto em "S" com a varinha e gritou:

- SERPENSORTIA!

_All of this, all this can be yours_

_**Tudo isso, tudo isso pode ser seu**_

_All of this, all this can be yours_

_**Tudo disso, tudo disso pode ser seu**_

_All of this, all this can be yours_

_**Tudo disso, tudo disso pode ser seu**_

_Just give me what I want and no-one gets hurt…_

_**Só me dê o que eu quero e ninguém se machuca ...**_

****

A varinha do bruxo se tornou uma cobra naja de tamanho médio em relação ás cobras comuns. Ela era negra, com desenhos em seu corpo de cor prata e olhos vermelhos brilhantes. Ela se arrastava em direção ao menino. Seus movimentos eram graciosos, lentos, insinuantes, porém perigosos. Ela fazia uma espécie de "Dança da Morte".

Draco estava enfeitiçado pelos movimentos da serpente, mas algo ou alguém atirou uma pedra em sua cabeça que o fez despertar. Voldemort que ainda queimava em ódio olhou imediatamente a Lucius, mas o comensal ostentava um olhar confuso para o ar. Ele começou a olhar para todos os lados, para ver o indivíduo que havia atirado a pedra. Mas não havia nada. Enquanto isso, Draco aproveitou a distração dos dois bruxos e se arrastou até sua varinha. A cobra estava á dois palmos de seu corpo, um impulso e ela poderia mordê-lo. Ele se virou e impulsionava seu corpo cada vez mais até a varinha. Pegou-a com a boca e sussurrou:

- Priori Incantatem... – e se viu livre da prisão invisível. Voldemort se virou e falou algo na língua de serpente, que fez a cobra pular no menino. – INCENDIUS! – e a cobra fulminou em chamas.

_Hello hello_

_**Olá, olá**_

_I'm at a place called Vertigo_

_**Eu estou num lugar chamado Vertigem**_

_It's everything I wish I didn't know_

_**Isso é tudo que não gostaria de saber**_

_Except you give me something I can feel, feel_

_**A não ser que você me dê algo que eu possa sentir, sentir**_

****

- JÁ CHEGA MOLEQUE, EU ME CANSEI DE VOCÊ! AVADA KEDAVRAAA – Lucius paralisou em choque. A maldição fez um movimento ligeiro e num rápido reflexo, Draco deu um salto e gritou:

- INCARCEROUS! – Voldemort caiu no chão e cordas o envolveram. Antes que ele desfizesse o encanto, Draco atacou de novo – ESTUPEFAÇA! – o bruxo das trevas foi atirado contra a parede. Voldemort ficou ainda com mais ódio. Seus olhos estavam mais vermelhos atirou sua varinha no chão e apontou seu braço esquerdo para Malfoy.

A surpresa do próprio e do comensal que a tudo assistia, o lugar começou a tremer, as pedras levitavam e trovões atravessavam os céus do lado de fora. Draco estava parado, seus cabelos balançavam com o vento frio, seus olhos tomaram um brilho verde intenso e, assim como Lord Voldemort, largou sua varinha no chão e apontou sua mão direita.

- AVADA KEDAVRAAAA! – berrou o bruxo. A maldição voou. Draco, ainda parado olhou fixamente para ele...

- DRACCOOOO DIVINUS!

O que aconteceu, não se pôde ver, pois um clarão invadiu o lugar.

§

- HARRY! – gritou Hermione para o amigo que estava com Rony. Ela foi até eles. – Chegou uma carta para você. – informou a amiga e entregou a carta. Harry pegou o envelope a viu que não tinha remetente. Abriu na frente dos amigos:

"_... era muito forte e poderoso. Sua espada era sua alma... seu amuleto seu coração."_

Um grande silêncio vagou entre os três. Harry olhava de Rony para Hermione. Esta mantinha um olhar vago para o teto, já o ruivo tinha uma expressão confusa. O papel que Harry havia recebido era de pergaminho antigo, sedoso e a tinta ainda parecia viva. Parecia ser um pedaço de algum texto ou livro, pois estava rasgado. O menino olhou para o pedaço de papel e franziu a testa. Não estava gostando daquilo... bilhetes anônimos e um amuleto que nem ao menos sabia para o que servia? Havia algo de muito estranho naquilo e ele tinha a impressão de aquele seria um dos mais longos anos de sua vida.

Os três não se mexiam, até que de um sobressalto, Bichento passou correndo para o jardim.

- Provavelmente deve ser algum rato... – falou Hermione distraidamente. Harry e Rony (que estava com as orelhas vermelhas) a olharam – Não acho que seja Rabicho. A Ordem implantou uma espécie de feitiço anti-animago aqui, qualquer um que entrasse iria voltar a sua forma normal rapidamente.

- Isso explica a tentativa frustrada de Fred e Jorge não conseguirem se transformarem em animagos. Mamãe estava achando estranho, já que eles se empenharam tanto para isso. Até se registraram... – falou Rony.

- Por que eles querem ser animagos? – perguntou Harry.

- Segundo eles... para serem como os Marotos. – respondeu o amigo. Harry não deixou de sorrir ao saber que os gêmeos queriam ser como seu pai, seu padrinho, Lupin e até Rabicho. Harry também já pensou várias na possibilidade de se tornar um animago. Sua curiosidade era saber em qual animal se transformaria.

- Eu pretendo me tornar uma animaga! – falou Hermione empolgada – Estou indo mais fundo nisso e a professora McGonagall disse que me ajudaria a me tornar uma.

De súbito, Harry começou a sentir sua cicatriz latejando. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão e apertou sua testa com muita força. Seus amigos o acudiram e o levaram para o sofá. O menino soava frio e tremia. Hermione começou a chorar e Rony andava de um lado para o outro. Não dava para chamar ninguém, pois todos tinham saído. Harry caiu no chão e gritava até que desmaiou.

_ Um suspiro..._

_ - Haaarrrryyyy... _

_ Um sussurro..._

_ - Haaarrrrryyyyy..._

_ Um grito..._

_ - HHHAAAAARRRRRYYYYYY! _

_ Uma risada medonha e diabólica..._

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_ Olhos rubros nas trevas, sangue, uma jóia, sangue, olhos agonizantes, sangue..._

_ -HHHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!_

Ele seu um salto. Estava pálido, seus olhos estavam saltados. Seus amigos estavam angustiados à sua frente. Lágrimas nos olhos de sua amiga e temor no rosto de seu amigo.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione com a voz barganhada.

- Fala Harry! O que você viu? – disse Rony sacudindo o amigo. Harry gemeu.

- Eu... acho... que alguém... **_moorrreeeuuu_** ...

_(CONTINUA...)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem, aí está... demorei 11 meses (uau! Só vi isso agora O.o!), mas aí está! Agora que eu terminei o colegial (Graças à Deus!) atualizarei as fics... BJOS!

E claro, por favor não esqueçam as reviews, elas são muito importantes para a continuação da história... VALEW GENTE!

E obrigada aos que me deixaram as reviews até agora e me desculpem por não respondê-las, no próximo capítulo eu respondo. Para compensar, aí vai um trecho do próximo e em seguida a música deste episódio, Vertigo do U2:

" – _Finalmente vamos voltar para a escola – disse Gina empolgada._

– _O que aconteceu... – perguntou Draco tonto. _

– _Olá Harry, me chamo Heleny Dreams!_

_(...)"_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

U2 – Vertigo (Vertigem)

_Unos dos tres catorce!_

_Lights go down, it's dark_

_**Luzes se apagam, está escuro**_

_The jungle is your head_

_**A selva é sua cabeça**_

_Can't rule your heart_

_**Não pode mandar no seu coração**_

_A feeling is so much stronger_

_**Eu estou me sentindo muito mais forte**_

Than a thought

_**Do que eu pensava**_

_Your eyes are wide_

_**Seus olhos estão mais largos**_

_And though your soul_

_**No entanto sua alma**_

_It can't be bought_

_**Não pode ser comprada**_

_Your mind can wander_

_**Sua mente pode viajar**_

_(Chorus)_

_Hello hello_

_**Olá, olá**_

_I'm at a place called Vertigo_

_**Eu estou num lugar chamado Vertigem**_

_It's everything I wish I didn't know_

_**Isso é tudo que não gostaria de saber**_

_Except you give me something I can feel, feel_

_**A não ser que você me dê algo que eu possa sentir, sentir**_

_The night is full of holes_

_**A noite é cheia de buracos**_

_As bullets rip the sky_

_**Aquelas balas rasgam o céu**_

_Of ink with gold_

_**De tinta com ouro**_

_They twinkle as the boys play rock and roll_

_**Elas cintilam como os meninos tocam rock and roll**_

_They know they can't dance_

_**Eles sabem que eles não podem dançar**_

_At least they know…_

_**Pelo menos eles sabem ...**_

_I can't stand the beats_

_**Eu não posso aguentar a batida**_

_I'm asking for the cheque_

_**Eu estou perguntando pelo cheque**_

_The girl with crimson nails_

_**Menina com unha carmesim**_

_Has Jesus round her neck_

_**Tem Jesus no seu pescoço**_

_Swinging to the music_

_**Balançando com a música**_

_Swinging to the music_

_**Balançando com a música**_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_**Woooao**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_All of this, all this can be yours_

_**Tudo isso, tudo isso pode ser seu**_

_All of this, all this can be yours_

_**Tudo disso, tudo disso pode ser seu**_

_All of this, all this can be yours_

_**Tudo disso, tudo disso pode ser seu**_

_Just give me what I want and no-one gets hurt…_

_**Só me dê o que eu quero e ninguém se machuca ...**_

_**(Chorus)**_


End file.
